Shocker
by LittleViv
Summary: The Glee Club just got back from summer break when Finn gets some scary news...


_**Shocker- Glee**_

**Chapter 1**

"Things have just been going great in my life. First, junior year is going great, aside from the slushies. Second, Rachel and I are more intimate than we have ever been. Glee has been fun too." Finn was telling Puck as they were walking down the hall on their way to Glee club rehearsal.

"Yeah dude. I so agree. Santana and I were together _all_ summer!" Puck said.

They were high-fiving as they walked through the choir room door to find all the girls huddled up. As the last people were coming through the door, the huddle was separating to show Rachel on a chair, her face red with tears gushing down her face.

"Hey Finn." Rachel said as she was trying to stop the flood of tears from streaming down her face.

"What's going on here? Rachel, are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Finn, I need to talk to you in private, please. It's important." Rachel managed to say, softly.

Mr. Shue nodded and held his arm out, pointing to the door. He knew about teenage dramas and he didn't want to get mixed up in them. It would add too much stress in his life. He just didn't need that right now.

Rachel held Finn's hand and walked him out the door, through the hallway, and outside to the school courtyard, letting a tear out with every step she took. Finn walked closely behind, thinking about what could possibly be so important that they needed to go this far.

Finally, they found a bench and sat down, hand in hand.

"Remember when in July, it started raining while you were driving me home from our date. We… um… did it." Rachel began.

Finn was anticipating what was coming. "Yes…"

"I'm pregnant. I confirmed it a month after that happened."

Finn knew what it was like to hear news like this. It was like an atomic bomb was being dropped on him. No, it was like five atomic bombs were being dropped on him. All Finn knew to do was hug Rachel. Rachel dug her head into Finn's arms and whimpered as he kissed her cheek and wiped away her stinging tears. They decided to walk back to Glee Club rehearsal after Rachel washed her face.

"You guys okay?" Mr. Shue asked happily seeing the smiles on their faces.

"Yeah. I just really missed Finn. It seems really stupid now." Rachel lied.

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Quinn. I really need your help." Rachel said the next day.

"Fine. What do you want? Make it quick." Quinn said, not caring.

"I'm pregnant and I need your help through these eight more months. It's Finn's. He knows, but you can't tell anyone else." Rachel cautiously whispered so nobody would hear. She was a loser at McKinley High and having the whole school know about her situation would be the most disastrous disaster of all disasters that have ever happened to Rachel, including getting pregnant.

"Will you keep it or put it up for adoption?"Quinn's voice broke as she asked that question. There were so many things she could have told Beth. She regretted giving her away, even though Quinn knew that Beth was in good hands.

"I want to keep it. A baby always deserves to stay with its mother. I know that from experience." Rachel decided, tearing up.

"I know how you feel. If you come to the mall with me this afternoon, I'll help you. I know the best place to get maternity wear, three dollars or less per item. It was my lifesaver after my parents kicked me out of the house."

Quinn and Rachel stuck together until school ended and Quinn drove Rachel to the mall.

"Do your dads know?" Quinn asked after taking a sip of her Coke.

"Yeah. I didn't lock the door while I was taking my many pregnancy tests. They walked in on me and saw the positive readings on the testers. They were pretty cool about it surprisingly. I didn't have the guts to tell Finn after I knew for sure. I thought I should tell him on the first day of school because we'd have to see each other sometime then. I couldn't avoid him forever."

Quinn thought for a moment. "I'll give you the number to the Unmarried Pregnant Women Support Group. They were the ones who danced with me during our little Funk assignment before Regionals."

Rachel lifted her head and thought, "Maybe things are going to work out after all."


End file.
